Rei Ogami
Rei Ogami (大神レイ Oogami Rei) is the male protagonist of Code:Breaker. His position and name in Code:Breaker is Code:06. He is a boy whose background is unknown, however as the manga continues, bits of his backgrounds are being revealed. Appearance Rei has short black hair with his bangs swept to the side of his face. He has brown eyes that are normally half closed; when they are fully open, it usually means he is hiding behind his mask. He wears Kibou High's winter uniform, which consists of a white T-shirt, a black long sleeved jacket, and black slacks. In addition, he wears a ring on his left thumb to control his powers, and a glove over the same hand to further restrict himself. When he first appeared, he wore a black long coat instead of his jacket. When using Belphegor, he gains a black long coat seemingly made of fire over his outfit that closely resembles the one he originally wore. In his original lost form, he went through no physical changes, instead turning extremely cold; however, in his second, he turns invisible, and must cover himself to be seen. Personality Ogami has shown many different sides to himself. One is where at school he acts like an ordinary high school student; polite, kind and somewhat shy. However, when he does his work for Eden he completely transforms into a ruthless killer, who only kills what he deems "evil". Despite that he claims to not care about people, he has shown signs that he does care for people and he shows this through unusual means, but nonetheless he truly does care for others well-being. He also shows interest in Sakurakouji Sakura as he is unable to burn her, which intrigues him greatly. Throughout the course of the story, he has slowly changed and become much closer with others, thanks to Sakura, and is even willing to protect her from his brother when he was attacking Yuuki's mansion, at the risk of his own life. In Chapter 92, Sakura's ideals about human life finally seem to get to Rei, when he spares Haruto, and instead places a fire in the assassin's chest that will kill him if he does wrong again. After the split within the Shibuya housemates, Rei is shown to be much more compassionate, if only towards a Sakura heartbroken over the destruction of the Shibuya mansion. As mentioned before, Ogami is actually a kind person, it was also mentioned by Yuuki. In chapter 102, He went to so much trouble to save the cats, including Yuuki( in his lost form), from an explosion during one of Ogami's mission, even though he gave cold shoulders to Yuuki as he complements Ogami of being kind. It was the first time he met Yuuki too. Ogami can also be quite clueless, especially about love, since he seemed oblivious to Sakura's feelings towards him and found her blush very intriguing. He thought it was a rare kind unique characteristic, finding all these all very new to him. He has hugged Sakura on a few occasions and comforting her especially when she remembered that she killed him. He has begun to change his views and opinions about killing as shown in chapter 127. He stated death brings nothing but regret and pity. He was angry and sad when the soul of the Code:Emperor left his arm. When he saw him again, he even hugged him. After he regained his own special power it seemed as if he regained his true self and began displaying an improved persona. He seemed much more kind and seemed very happy as he battled Toki, as if he was enjoying himself. He even smiled. Background Ogami's background is relatively unknown, but it is known that he had lived previously with his parents and older brother years before the current storyline, it was known that he was very close with his older brother; "The One Being Sought" especially, however Ogami having witnessed the killing of his mother had driven into shock and made him lose his memory of the events, especially his meeting Sakurakouji Sakura at that time. It was known that he had than been raised by "The One Being Sought" for some time and have given Ogami his trademark black glove. He was known to have split ways with his brother sometime after finding out that he was just being used by his brother for his own personal gain. Years later, Ogami had been found and brought into Eden as its new Code: 06. He immediately got on bad terms with Code:04, Toki, and has ever since developed an intense rivalry with him. Ogami was also partnered together with Kanda when he was first brought into Eden. History In Chapter 93, Ogami saw the President's real face, while the president was saving him and Sakura from the other Code:Breakers and Code:Names. It was later revealed that as a child Ogami had the power of the seven flames of the seven deadly sins and had complete control over all seven. He was extremely kind as a child vowing to not kill anyone no mater how evil. It was also revealed that it was Sakura who killed him on the December 32 incident which is a top secret incident kept by Eden which the four founders have the keys to. Ogami was revealed to be the Heir to an Imperial family and the Imperial Blood Of Purgatory. A family and blood line who are the only ones capable of control The Seven Flames Of The Deadly Sins. After the soul of Code:Emperor left his arm, he regained his own special power and his true self; he began showing an improved and kinder personality afterwards. In Chapter 141, Saechika revealed that Ogami is a "Miracle Taboo" being born from a power user and a rare kind, making Ogami a hybrid. Because he is a hybrid, he is technically the opposite of a rare kind, so if even a drop of his blood touches hers, it will cause an explosion. It is revealed that on December 32, the reason there was such a massive explosion is because Rei and Sakura had killed each other. Later, it was revealed that this was not the cause of December 32. Abilities/Powers Enhanced Strength: Due to training under Shibuya, Ogami's strength level is indeed very high as he was able to break the chains of Haruto created when he had gained the special power of Transformation and was able to defeat him/her without the need of using his special power as well. (However, that was due to the Code: Emperor refusing to allow Oogami to use his power because he wanted him to judge Haruto not as a Code:Breaker, but as himself.) Enhanced Reflexes: Due to training under Shibuya, Ogami's reflexes were enhanced to the point that he was able to see when his brother ("The One Being Sought") did his (originally Shibuya's) trademark drawing technique and was able to counter it almost instantaneously without injury. 'Master Swordsman: '''Ogami was shown early on, that he was highly skilled in the art of swordsmanship, to the point he was able to deflect arrows when they were traveling at high velocities in midair. He was even able to fight on par with Haruto when he didn't have his power. His skill being great, still paled in comparison to that of his brother or Shibuya. However, after training under Shibuya, Ogami was able to gain the same sword skill that "him" and Shibuya use and was even able to best his brother in a sword draw. During his battle with "The one being sought" the ring Ogami wore broke, meaning Ogami has complete control over the blue flame and is now able to turn his entire arm into a arm of fire. It has also been shown that the Azure flame has illusionary powers as Ogami was able to use it to cast "Him" into a Illusion of him dying even making him feel the sensation of his body on fire yet still left him completely unharmed. He also was capable of release this flame from his entire body as a child and was able to do so when enraged because of Sakura's injury. After his own special power returned to him, he can fully release the flames from his entire body at will and to an great extent. The Seven Flames Sound Techniques Relationships "The One Being Sought" He is Ogami's older brother; however they are not blood-related despite their near-identical resemblance. "His" relationship with Ogami is possibly one of the most complex relations in the series as "The One Being Sought", years before the current story had always treated Ogami poorly (similarly towards that of a slave) and had said that he kept him around only because of him having the Code:Emperor's power. However, its shown that despite his hatred towards Ogami, he does in fact care for him as he wished for Ogami not to become like him (which was evil because of Eden's betrayal against him), and told Ogami to stop following him around so that he could go his own way. Ogami, however, refused and followed his brother of his own will. Years later, Ogami and his brother both lived together and became very close. After losing his power, The One Being Sought acted as a parental-figure towards Ogami and treated him kindly unlike how he did before in his Real Form. Ogami's hatred for his brother is great because he hated how he used Ogami as an excuse to hurt other people. However, it was shown that he also adored his brother and considered him to be his only comrade, thereby wanting to kill "him" by his own hands, not wanting anyone else to do it. When "he" had died by Ogami's hands he simply smiled and told Ogami that he should live a rotten life where he will forever remember the people that he kills before being consumed by flames. Ogami actually shed a tear after killing him, which confirmed Sakura's thought about Ogami being saddened by "his" death. Sakura Sakurakouji Ogami is supposed to eliminate any witnesses to his powers, but cannot kill Sakura as she neutralizes all Code:Breakers' powers. This initially interests Rei in Sakura, if only as a Rare Kind. As the story progresses, Ogami is charged with the protection of the Rare kind, subsequently growing more fond of Sakura. Even when not acting under Eden's orders, Rei is protective of the girl, although he denies this by turning cold or oblivious whenever the subject is brought up. This grows more evident where he was willing to put on a stupid costume under the belief it would help Sakura return to normal size and when he became completely dissociated after Sakura was kidnapped by "The one being Sought" to the point where he didn't realize he had come to school in his pajamas and brought canned food instead of his schoolbooks. It also seems in recent chapters, Rei has become completely comfortable with Sakurakouji.(In Chapter 98, when Sakura hugs Oogami, he just sighs and smiles, assuring her that he is not frightened). He hugs Sakura in Chapter 112, surprising Sakura, causing her to blush. In chapter 113, when Sakura was comforting Ogami by holding his hands partially, he got curious and grabbed her entire hand, making her blush again. Oogami being clueless about such things, found her blush interesting, thinking it was a rare kind characteristic. He even said he will test out more things. He is oblivious to Sakura's feelings for him. He showed anger and concern when Sakura was injured by Aoba's attack. It was also the first and only time Ogami had lost his temper, destroying his cool facade. Everyone was shocked to see him lose his temper so badly or even losing his temper at all. He seems to be increasingly fond of Sakura as he gets extremely worried over her many times throughout the manga. In chapter 129, it seems like he realized that Sakura is female and is conscious about her. However, both he and Sakura are oblivious to their feelings for each other. In Chapter 151 it is revaled that they are wanted to marry each other as children. In chapter 180 Sakura attempts to get closer to Ogami,by walking together with him under one umbrella, sharing food, buying matching pendants and even sleeping in the same bed as Ogami in order to change him from his evil ways oblivious to how it looked like to others. In chapter 181 she goes together with him to an amuesement park in order to further this goal. Ogami than rejects her kindness and tells her, She was not ready to hurt herself in order to help him. And proposes that she should kiss him, if she really wanted to change him. After Sakura actually does this and notes that it was her first kiss, Ogami is disturbed by the fact how much he means to her to the point where he walks into a lamppost and briefly mistakes Puppy for Sakura. Yuuki Tenpouin Yuuki greatly admires Ogami, finding him very kind. In chapter 101, it reveals the past of Yuuki and Ogami. Yuuki(in lost form) and some other cats was protected by Ogami in an explosion. It was the first time they met. He said that ever since he met Ogami, his heart was shaken over and over by him. He also admits that Ogami is an idiot that he seriously loves. Yuuki never accepted anyone else but Makato and Shigure as his friends, but in chapter 106, he accepted Ogami and Sakura as his friends. Ogami, in turn, spoils Yuuki greatly. He lets Yuuki do whatever he wants (including sleeping over his house and sticking Nyanmaru stickers all over his face) and is rather protective of him. He even lets Yuuki in his Lost Form (a cat) snuggle down on his shoulder, and protects him that way. Ogami also acknowledges Yuuki's brutal split personality, once encouraging some thugs "If you don't want to die, then just run for it," after they angered Yuuki. He calls Yuuki the most barbaric Code:Breaker. Out of all the Code:Numbers, Yuuki and Ogami are probably the closest. Toki Fujiwara He and Ogami are shown at first to be enemies mainly due to the fact that Oogami was the brother of The One Being Sought. Toki has considered Ogami many times to be useless because of his confidence and higher rank then Ogami, but at times he shows that it can get the best of him.(it usually results in losing his power, or getting off being beaten) However, as the series progresses, Ogami and Toki becoming closer towards friends, but they are still rivals because neither want to lose to the other. They both have gained a certain amount of respect for one another and trust each other since their training with Shibuya despite saying that the other is still useless(this is mostly to make clear to people of their rivalry). It is later revealed that Ogami was often isolated when young, being the inheritor of the Imperial Blood of Purgatory, and purposefully distancing himself from other people after becoming a Code:Breaker. Toki was the first to reach out to him (though it was out of dislike) and treat him as an ordinary person. Because of that, he has a certain amount of respect and gratefulness to Toki, though he hates to acknowledge it. Code: Emperor Even through he is the vessel for him, they get along okay. Emperor understands his true feelings. It seems that Code:Emperor is just as important to Ogami. The Emperor later in chapter 111 revealed that the reason he chose Ogami as his host because of the determination his eyes showed when he was younger. In chapter 102, it is revealed that Ogami has supposedly died when he was younger. it was only due the implanting of Code:Emperor arm that saved him since it controls life and death. The arms acts as a heart for Ogami, keeping him alive. So when Yuuki severed his arm, it caused Ogami to die almost immediately. When the Code: Emperor left he was sad and angry. When he saw him again he even hugged him. Code:Emperor, though very sarcastic and vexing, is overprotective of Ogami. He becomes furious when Ogami is injured and sacrificed himself to save him. Emperor also obeys Ogami because Ogami is is host (though he can rebel if he really wants to). Mishiru Ogami's childhood friend and playmate. Mishiru is also "Kagerou", the one meant to kill the inheritor of the Imperial Blood of Purgatory if he or she was deemed a threat. Because of that, she often avoids people since Kagerou is a split personality which she cannot control. Ogami one day stumbled upon her playing with her animal friends in the woods, and demanded that she plays with him as well. Mishiru originally refused because she doesn't want to hurt Ogami. Ogami offers to marry her so that they can be together forever and then the two became close. After meeting again at the Kibou Festival, Ogami vaguely remembers proposing to her, much to the shock and displeasure of the others. Mishiru is still very attached to Ogami, calling him "Rei-kun" and hugging him often. Ogami, unlike with others, treats her very gently and kindly. He does occasionally get exasperated by her stubborness and spaciness, but cares for her just the same. He initially wants to protect her from Kagerou without knowing that Kagerou is Mishiru's other self. Mishiru and Ogami have the similar abilities, with both the Seven Demons and the fact that animals love them. Mishiru will only listen to and open up towards Ogami, but then she warms up towards the others as well. It is implied that she and Ogami are related, as they had the exact same face from when they were younger. Trivia *When Ogami uses Belphegor, a black cloak made of fire appears around him in a similar manner to when Ichigo from ''Bleach uses Bankai. *Ogami's swordplay may be a reference to Kamijyo Akimine's previous manga, Samurai Deeper Kyo. *Ogami is talented at playing piano, thought Sakura accuses him of playing it in a hurt, angry manner. *Ogami's hobby is building models of famous Japanese castles, as shown in chapter 84. He is revealed to have an extreme knowledge of history for each castle. He's extremely temperamental about other people touching his models, and shows embarrassment towards his 'out-of-character' passion. *In chapter 141, it is revealed that his parents were a power user and a Rare Kind, making him a Hybrid of the two. *It seems that "Rei" was his original first name, while "Ogami" is an alias. Another known alias is "Kakoshima" which he seemed to have in his previous school. Category:Code:Breakers Category:Code:Breakers Category:Kibou High Student Category:Male Characters Category:Characters